


All Eyes On Me

by bluemoongirl99



Series: Josh/Ryan Sex Collection [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan, Bus Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Jock Josh, M/M, Public Sex, School bus, Silence Kink, no prep, they're both underage so its chill, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: Stand alone, but part of the universe where Josh and Ryan are in an established relationship in high school. Ryan is kind of a dork, and Josh is the football quarterback - and All American Boy. They fuck in the back of a school bus on the way back from a football game. Though, how does Pete tie into all of it? Read to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [collettephinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> Inspired by the universe that Lettie and I created one night over text message when we were bored, and I was fed up with theatre, and theatre kids. Thanks for indulging me. Love you.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" Ryan was about half asleep, his head resting on Josh's shoulder. The only thing that was keeping him awake was the sharp jostles of the bus whenever it went over a bump. The bus was dark, and all the rest of the team were asleep, or on their way there. Ryan's heart thudded into his stomach at Josh's words though, knowing that whenever a phrase like that was spoken, it only led to trouble. 

Ryan glanced up from Josh's shoulder, his eyes wide, now more awake. Even though it was dark, Ryan could make out Josh's smirk. Ryan swallowed thickly, "Here?" Though his voice was quiet, it still came out a little hysterical. 

Josh ran his fingers along Ryan's arm, and eventually they led to his hips, coaxing him into his lap. Josh leaned forward a little, so his chest was pressed completely against Ryan's back, and his mouth was just brushing his ear. "Thought about this the whole game."

Ryan's breath hitched. "I thought about just grabbing you from the crowd, and bending you over - fucking you right there. So everyone would know who you belong to. Everyone could see how beautiful you are when I fuck you." 

Ryan whined, shifting his hips on Josh's lap. He wasn't completely hard yet, but if Josh kept it up, he would be in no time. Josh gasped slightly at friction, only causing Ryan to press on, rolling his hips, slow and dirty. Josh immediately pressed his lips to Ryan's throat, sucking dark marks into the pale skin. Josh's favorite thing to do was mark Ryan up - definitely a trait of his possessive streak. Not that Ryan minded in the slightest. 

When Josh tongues over the spot that held his pulse point, Ryan let out another whine, now fully hard, and straining against his jeans. He knew he was being way too loud for fucking in the back of a school bus, full of people none-the-less, but he couldn't help it. Josh knew every single one of his spots, and loved showing it off. Before Ryan could make another sound, Josh shoved three of his fingers into his mouth. 

"You gotta be quiet, baby," Josh said, his breath hot against Ryan's ear. Ryan sucked on Josh's fingers, tasting the saltiness of the skin. Ryan loved having things in his mouth, and Josh figured that out pretty quick. "Do you need prep?" Josh asked, his dominating façade faltering for a moment as his voice gentled. 

Ryan shook his head frantically. He didn't want any prep. He wanted Josh inside of him, his fingers in his mouth, and to hopefully limp for days - only to be reminded of Josh every time he took a step. Josh hesitated, taking his fingers out of Ryan's mouth briefly, "Are you sure?" He asked once more. 

Ryan turned his head, catching Josh's mouth against his own in a kiss. "Please," he breathed against it. "I need you, Joshy, please."

Josh surged forward, kissing him more heatedly and passionately than their chaste kiss moments before. He shoved his tongue into Ryan's mouth, causing him to release a muffled moan around it. Ryan pulled back slightly, reluctantly. "I have lube in my bag," he informed Josh, reaching over to it. He was careful to slowly unzip it quietly, pulling out the small container of lube. 

Josh shoved his fingers back into Ryan's mouth for a brief moment, before pulling at Ryan's earlobe with his teeth. "I want you to stand up, and pretend to stretch, okay?" Josh says, his voice dirty, and impossibly quiet. 

Ryan nods, standing up, his whole body pressed against the back of the bus seat in front of them. He stretches his arm ridiculously, shuddering at the sound of Josh's belt clanking. He heard the rustling of Josh's jeans being slid down his thighs and it causes him to shudder. He can't see Josh's dick, but the image is burned in his mind. His jeans pulled down just enough to reveal his dick, like all the times they fuck, but don't have quite enough time or space to get naked, and really do it right. It standing up and proud, leaking heads of pre-cum at the tip. The veins bulging, practically asking for Ryan's tongue to swipe over them, causing Josh to throw his head back, grasp onto Ryan's hair with all his might and swear loudly, his words either slurred or broken. 

Ryan was brought out of his daydream when Josh's fingers started working on his belt. They made swift work of it, and pulled his jeans down his thighs, close to his knees. Ryan spread his legs as far as his jean-clad legs would allow, so that they were on either side of Josh's legs. Josh wrapped an arm around his torso, and he sucked in a breath as he sat down. 

Josh's dick immediately pressed against his hole. Josh helped him slide onto it slowly, his body protesting the whole way. He winced at the burn and stretch. The lube helped, but not as much as prep would've. Josh peppered kisses along Ryan's shoulder the whole time, until finally his entire length was inside. Ryan shoved his face against the weird plastic/faux-leather outer layer of the bus seat, scrunching his eyes tightly shut. He had had Josh's dick inside him a thousand times, but it still took a minute for his body to get used to it. 

After what seemed like forever, Ryan poked Josh's hand, which's fingers were soaked in his spit, and opened his mouth. Josh got the message, and slid them inside. Once they were, Ryan nodded, indicating that Josh could start thrusting. Ryan rolled his hips at the same time that Josh thrusted up. Thank God his hands were in Ryan's mouth, because he would've let out a moan loud enough to wake the whole bus. 

"So tight," Josh breathed in Ryan's ear. "So tight, and so good." 

Ryan sucked Josh's fingers deeper, rolling his hips with more ferocity. "So hot," Josh continued, "I bet you would've liked it though, if I fucked you in front of all of those people." 

Ryan let his head lean back, so it was rested on Josh's shoulder, changing the angle slightly so he was going in deeper. Josh hummed. "You would love it, all of them watching you." 

Right then, the bus went over a spectacular bump, jostling Josh enough that he went deeper inside Ryan then he had before, hitting his prostate dead on with incredible force. Ryan let out a whimper that was so high pitched and loud, Josh's fingers couldn't even muddle it completely. "Are you close?" Josh asked, his breath ragged. 

Ryan nodded desperately. God he was so close, and Josh was so hot. The thought that at any moment they could be caught made his stomach tighten. Josh took his hand, and shoved Ryan forward, giving him enough to leverage to slam into him with all had. Ryan moaned around his fingers, his face smooshed against the seat, loving how Josh just man-handled him. 

He could feel his orgasm approaching, especially with Josh slamming into him at a punishing pace, and letting out these little broken cut off moans behind him. What really sealed the deal, was Ryan sticking his head up, glancing at the other person in the seat in front of them. 

Pete was looking up at him, his eyes slightly wide, and a huge bugle evident in his jeans. Josh words echoed in his head, <>em<>"I bet you would've liked it though"em<> and with a broken cry, he spilled all over the seat, untouched.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, he leaned back, coaxing Josh's fingers out of his mouth. He turned his head so he could see part of Josh's face. Every thrust was like a zing through his body, still reeling with aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms of his life. "C'mon baby," he eased. "Come for me please, I wanna feel you inside me." He rolled his hips going in for the kill. "I'm yours, please, I wanna feel you cum inside me." 

Josh pressed his open mouth sloppily against Ryan's neck, as he came inside him. Because they hadn't used a condom, Ryan could feel the sticky warm mess that was Josh's cum fill his ass. Ryan hated to admit but, he really loved that feeling. 

His favorite part though, was Josh pressing words against his marked up throat. Reassuring his beautiful, and hot, and amazing he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I think I might make another fic with this, expanding on the universe and making it an actual proper full-length story. If you guys like it and think I should continue of course. Although, I have about a million wips as of right now, so we'll see. 
> 
> tell me what you think! find me on social media
> 
> twitter: @mcrfanfiction
> 
> tumblr: halseyschemicalromance


End file.
